


Gunpoint

by Peggys_Ang



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Rescue Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggys_Ang/pseuds/Peggys_Ang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy realizes her feelings for Angie when she's held at gunpoint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunpoint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily/gifts), [Kristen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristen/gifts), [PeggyCartinelli31](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeggyCartinelli31/gifts), [Kiwi1624](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwi1624/gifts).



Peggy had been piled with mounds of files and paperwork. All she wanted to do was get home to her girl... best friend turned roommate. Peggy hadn't really confessed her feelings to Angie yet because she wasn't so sure how she felt about the waitress.

Sure she'd like to go on a date with Angie, make out passionately with her in her car like a teenager, and maybe fool around in the bedroom. She just couldn't find herself confessing such words to Angie.

Peggy was shaken from her thoughts when Thompson dropped another file onto her desk.

"Marge, I need you to fill out this report for me while I head out with the boys. You know since you don't actually have anything else to do tonight." Thompson smirked.

Peggy slowly stood up and stared Thompson down, like she was about to pounce on him.

Peggy cleared her throat, "I may not go out and have drinks like you premature adolescents do, but I would like to go home to my roommate and rest up for the evening."

"I would let you, if I actually gave a shit." Thompson attempted to walk away but Peggy had a pretty tight grip on his arm.

You could see every vein in his arm bulging due to the pressure of Peggy's grip, and maybe a little bit of broken skin and some blood starting to rush to the surface of his skin from where Peggy's crimson red nails had dug into. Thompson looked down at his arm, and then at Peggy. He tried to wiggle his arm free, but because of Peggy's tight grip, it was nearly impossible.

"Now, I think I've made it clear that you will not talk to me in that manner, not like you have any anyways. While you pubescent boys go out and bullshit around, I'm stuck here with your files and other loads of crap you decided to drop off on my desk like I'm some type of secretary. If I may remind you again like I have thousands of times, I am an agent, and I outrank you in the army. Just because you're the man in charge, doesn't mean you have the right to treat me like the next girl you'd bang up. Do we understand each other Agent Thompson?"

"It's Chief Thompson to you, Carter" Thompson spat back.

Peggy tightened her grip on his arm. "Do we understand each other  _Chief_ Thompson?"

" _Crystal clear_ , Carter." Thompson glared at Peggy as she released his arm.

The phone on Peggy's desk rang. She picked up the receiver and held it up to her ear. Her face switched to a concerned and panicked look as the person on the other end gave her the details.

She remained calm, but inside her whole world was crumbling and falling apart.

Peggy hung up the phone, grabbed her belongings, and started walking towards the exit.

"Carter! Where the hell do you think you're going?" Thompson barked.

Peggy halted in her steps and turned back towards Thompson. "There was an anonymous call saying that I needed to be at a certain location in approximately an

hour, before someone that I deeply care about will be hurt."

Peggy hoped Thompson would let her go, she didn't have much time left.

"Carter," Thompson walked over to Peggy and got dangerously close, "Be safe, okay?"

Peggy looked at him in complete shock, she's never seen this side of Thompson before.

"W-What?" Thompson repeated himself, "You heard me, be safe. Now go before I change my damn mind."

Peggy was honestly speechless and gave Thompson a reassuring smile. A sincere one.

"I uh, thank you Chief."

"Oh and Carter? Call us if you need backup." Thompson informed Peggy.

"Agent...I mean Chief Thompson, I can assure you that I won't need your assistance." Peggy confidently said.

"Whatever Carter, get your ass out of here." Thompson hurried Peggy out.

Peggy ran out of the New York Bell Company and waited for Mr. Jarvis to arrive. Jarvis pulled up exactly 2 minutes later.

"Hello Miss Carter! I understand you need to be somewhere in an hour, is this correct?"

 "Yes Mr. Jarvis. I got an anonymous call saying that Angie was being held hostage at a nearby dock. If I'm correct, I believe we've been to this loading dock before. So this shouldn't new territory.

"Indeed Miss Carter. Is Miss Martinelli alright? Has she been injured?" Jarvis asked with a concern in his voice.

"Mr. Jarvis, I'd really appreciate it for you to just get there, I only have 40 minutes left and I don't know what possible danger Angie could be in." Peggy replied.

"Miss Carter, I can assure you that Miss Martinelli is alright, please do not fret. We'll get her to safety." Jarvis accompanied.

"I do hope so." With that, Jarvis drove off and started driving to the loading docks.

20 minutes later, Peggy and Jarvis had arrived at the loading docks. Peggy immediately jumped out of the car.

"Miss Carter wait." Jarvis halted Peggy.

"What now Mr. Jarvis?! This is the location, We've been in this territory before, and we've wasted enough time. All we have to do is find Angie and get the hell out of here. Why do you insist on holding me back?" Peggy was beyond frustrated.

"Miss Carter I don't intend to hold you back, but I think we need to be careful when approaching the enemy. This is someone you love and care deeply about and your feelings for Miss Martinelli could possibly interfere with the rescue." Jarvis cautioned.

"I do not, as you say,  _love_ Angie. I care deeply about her and I'd hate to see her hurt. Now can we move on and actually do what we came here to do?" 

"Yes, my apologies." Peggy led the way while Jarvis followed closely behind. They walked across the dock and entered the boat. Peggy pulled out her handgun, held it up in the air, and scanned the area for any threats or suspicious people. 

Peggy came across a figure tied up and sitting in a corner with wooden boxes surrounding her. The woman hung her head low, with her hands tied behind her back. 

Peggy spoke up," Angie?"

"English? That you?" Angie spoke weakly. Peggy rushed over to her side in a heartbeat. She started untying Angie's hands.

"Oh my poor darling. Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Peggy was deeply concerned.

"No English, I'm fine. He didn't hurt me." Angie replied. She reached out her free hand to touch Peggy's worried face. Peggy embraced into the touch. Angie's hands were soft and warm.

"Who Angie? I need details." Peggy busied herself with untying Angie's other hand. 

"His name is Leet Brannis, he had this weird voice box thingy that he held to his throat." Angie said

" Alright, that's all the information I need. Angie, I want you to go with Mr. Jarvis, he'll keep you safe until I can look for anymore threats surrounding the area." Peggy commanded. Angie got up from her spot in the corner and walked over to Jarvis.

 "Hey English, You gonna be ok? I can throw a pretty mean left hook." Angie wiggled her eyebrows. Even in the midst of danger she could joke around.

"I know you can Angie, but right now I need you to be safe. That means leaving with Mr. Jarvis." 

"Awww, you care about me!" Angie giggled.

"I do, very very much. You could say perhaps that I may even like you." Peggy's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink. Angie winked at Peggy and left with Jarvis to the car.

Peggy stood up and resumed searching the boat. There was nothing there but wooden crates and old fishing nets. 

"Well if it isn't Agent Carter herself, how's life treating you?" A voice from the darkness called out. Peggy turned her head to the direction of the voice.

"Very well actually, thanks for asking." Peggy said in a sarcastic tone. Peggy kept her gun raised at Brannis, not moving an inch, she concentrated on him.

"Why did you kidnap Angie?" Peggy nearly shouted. 

"To see your weakness, to see how your whole world would fall apart if she even had a scratch on her. She's your weakness. Admit it, you'd die without her." Brannis was touching sensitive matters, he clearly hit the jackpot. He knew it, Jarvis knew it, maybe they were both right about her feelings for Angie.

"What do you mean? She's not my weakness, she's my roommate. Whom you kidnapped, you do know I can have you arrested?" Peggy never took her eyes off of Brannis. Any sudden movements from him, and he'd be on the ground in not even seconds.

"Agent, you must mistake me for a fool. Clearly you love her." Brannis edged on.

"Is this what this is really about? My love life and my apparent "weakness"? 

"I don't know, why don't you tell me? You rushed out here before the time limit was complete, and you came in here ready to kill even if it meant saving her. You sacrificed losing your job for a woman. You love her, don't deny it."

"Well this is a shoddy trap, you could have just asked me if I liked her. Maybe even sit down for a cup of tea and discuss our latest news. Trust me Brannis, you will reap what you sow." Peggy started walking away, but Brannis grabbed hold of her.

Peggy looked down at his arm, and with one swift move Brannis was off of his feet and on the floor. Peggy then held the gun to his temple.

"Play one more game with me, and I will blow your brains out all over this boat. Do I make myself clear?" Peggy said through gritted teeth.

"One day Agent you will see exactly what I'm talking about. You will come to see that you are in love with her." Brannis lifted his head.

"I don't trust people who kidnap my roommate. I vividly remember one of your workers killing my friend in her sleep. If you want to know the real reason why I came here, it's because I want to prevent someone else that I care about from being killed again."

Brannis said one more thing. "If I don't go after her, Leviathan will. They will have no mercy on her, and will kill her in an instant."

"Not if I protect her. I will walk through hell just to get to her." Peggy was more than pissed. "Anything else you would like to say Brannis, because these are your last words."

"Leviathan. Has. No. Mercy." Brannis broke his tooth and chewed on it, until he started foaming at the mouth.

Peggy got off of him and backed up. She's seen this before, while Steve was giving chase to a Hydra enemy. Brannis breathed his last breath and his body gave out.

Peggy dragged his body to a corner and left it there. Peggy tried to forget what she just witnessed. A lot had happened tonight and Peggy was ready to lay down. Her head hurt.

Peggy exited the boat and loading dock, and headed out to where Jarvis and Angie were parked safely in the car. Jarvis got out of the car and walked over to Peggy.

"How did it go Miss Carter?" Jarvis happily asked.

"You don't want to know Mr. Jarvis, trust me. How's Angie?"

"Miss Martinelli is perfectly fine, she seemed as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened." Jarvis reported.

"Good, I don't want her to feel traumatized by any of this. I think we just need to go home now."

"Indeed Miss Carter, I'd be glad to." Jarvis agreed. Jarvis walked Peggy over to the back door of the car where Angie was sitting. Jarvis opened the door, while Peggy got in.

"Hey English! Did you kick his ass for me?" Angie greeted Peggy.

"Darling, I'm afraid he's dead. He had cyanide hidden inside of a false tooth and bit down on it. Minutes later he died." Peggy had a grieved look on her face

Jarvis got in into the driver's seat and started the car. Peggy let her head rest on the backside of the seat, while Jarvis pulled out of the docks. Peggy then closed her eyes, until she noticed that Angie had laid her head on her shoulder. Peggy then kissed the top of her forehead and closed her eyes. Angie reached up and kissed Peggy on the cheek.

Jarvis looked into the rear view mirror to see the two women flirting with each other in the backseat. He smiled to himself for he was right this whole time.

Angie cupped Peggy's face and gently kissed her lips. She loved the crimson red shade of Peggy's lips, and god she had no idea a woman's lips could be so soft. She deepened the kiss. She realized with every kiss, she wanted more of this English woman.

Peggy broke the kiss and breathed heavily. "Wow, you're a good kisser!" Angie blushed at the statement.

"You're not so bad yourself English." Angie gave back.

"Angie, I need to tell you something that I've been holding back for a while now." Peggy said shyly.

"Sure thing English, tell me." Angie knew what was coming.

"I love you Angela." Peggy confessed.

"I know." Angie said.

"W-What? You know? How could you possibly...?" Peggy stuttered.

Angie's face beamed with pride, " I just kinda figured, since you came out to rescue me. Plus you called me darling, so yeah. Looks like you're not the only one who can read people. I read you like a book English, an open book with nice curves."

Peggy then looked down at her mid section, Angie was partially right. She was in the army after all.

"I'm glad you appreciate my curves, took me a while to get them."

Jarvis finally arrived at the mansion. "Miss Carter, we're here."

"Thank you Mr. Jarvis, but would you mind waiting inside the mansion please? I'd like to talk to Angie alone."

"Absolutely Miss Carter, enjoy yourselves!" Jarvis then stepped out of the car and walked inside the mansion.

Peggy waited until he was completely inside the mansion, then she checked her surroundings for other people. They lived on private property so no one could possibly be around, but Peggy wanted to make sure that no one would witness what she was about to do.

"Peggy, what are you doing?" Angie curiously asked.

Peggy then faced Angie. It was now or never Carter. Peggy leaned into Angie and slowly kissed her. Angie kissed back, but wanted to take this a little further.

Angie then pushed Peggy backward on the seat, so that she was flat on her back. Angie climbed on top of Peggy and kissed her deeply. 

Peggy's hands went straight to Angie's waist. She kissed back with her tongue asking for entrance. Angie gladly accepted it. Her hands moved up to Peggy's hair and massaged her scalp. 

Angie bucked her hips against Peggy's. She got up a little and started unbuttoning her shirt. Peggy stared in amazement and reached out to touch her arms. Peggy ran her thumbs up and down Angie's arms.

Peggy unbuttoned her shirt and shook it off. All discarded clothes ended up in the front seat. Peggy reached behind Angie's neck and pulled her in for another kiss steamy kiss.

The kiss lasted for a good fifteen minutes. They melted into each other's embrace and grinded their hips against each other. They both wanted that friction, and could feel a spark of arousal. Angie stopped grinding and pulled back from kissing Peggy. Peggy needed to feel her lips against Angie's again, but stopped when Angie pulled back.

"English? I think we should take this inside the mansion. The car is too small for this." Angie pointed out.

"Sure darling, let me just get my shirt back on." Peggy grabbed her shirt and Angie's from the front seat. She shrugged her shirt over her shoulders and waited for Angie. Peggy got out of the car and held the door open for Angie. 

"Why thank you English!" Angie said playfully as she touched Peggy's cheek. Peggy closed the car door and walked with Angie. She intertwined their hands and walked over to the mansion door. They walked in only to see Jarvis on the phone with who appeared to be his wife, Ana Jarvis. Jarvis took the phone off of his ear. 

"Miss Carter, it looks like you won't be needing my services for tonight, so I will see myself out. If you will excuse me." Jarvis said

"Thank you Mr. Jarvis for your help tonight. I will see you soon." Jarvis told his wife that he'd be home and hung up the phone. 

"Goodnight Miss Carter. Goodnight Miss Martinelli. Please do not hesitate to call me if you need anything." Jarvis informed.

"We will Mr. Jarvis, again thank you for helping out." Peggy thanked him.

"My pleasure Miss Carter, I'll be on my way out." Jarvis started towards the door and left. Angie looked back at Peggy.

"I think we have some unfinished business we need to attend to." Angie said while pulling the collar on Peggy's shirt. Angie walked backwards pulling Peggy with her all the way up to their bedrooms.

They went to Peggy's bedroom and retired for the evening. Once in the bedroom, Peggy closed the door behind her, and from there the night was everything the Agent could want with the waitress in blue uniform.

The next morning they laid there, Peggy's arm wrapped around Angie's waist. Peggy woke up to the sunlight peeking through the curtains and kissed Angie on her neck.

"Mmm, morning English." Angie groaned.

"Good morning darling." Peggy kissed her cheek. " I have to get up to go to work, so I'm saying goodbye now because I know you won't get out of bed until I leave." 

"No Peg, don't leave. I just wanna lay here and cuddle." Angie whined.

"I know darling, I want to too, but we both have to work. I just happen to get there earlier than you do. Tonight when I get back I promise we'll cuddle."

"Fine, but you owe me when I get back. Big time Carter."

" I promise Angie." Peggy said.

" I don't want to cuddle when you get home, I have something else in mind." Angie wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh? And what would that be?" 

"Go to work now, and you'll find out later." 

"You're such a bloody tease, you know that right?" Peggy kissed Angie's forehead, and then her nose, and then her lips.

"I've been told." Angie kissed back. Peggy let go and got up to get dressed. 

"I'll be back home before you know it." Peggy promised. She walked over to her closet and looked through her clothes.

"Ok Peg, I love you." Angie laid in bed watching the English woman look through her clothes, she couldn't take her eyes off of her.

"I love you too Angie." Peggy looked back at Angie with a softness in her eyes. She could get used to seeing Angie like this, in bed with messy hair and sleepy eyes. 

It felt nice to love someone again, to be loved. She wanted to hold this woman forever. She looked at Angie and just stared in amazement. 

Peggy quietly whispered to herself, "I love you Angie."


End file.
